Reason
by TanksAndHeals
Summary: "Why are you sleeping with me, Levi?" She asked.


Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews that Need got :)  
Here I bring you another one. If you like it, please review, I love to read what you think of what I write (and if you don't like it, leave a review as well haha, constructive criticism!)  
I hope you enjoy! 

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Mikasa asked in a low voice.

"What exactly?" he asked back, even though he knew what she meant.

"Why are you sleeping with me, Levi?"

He chuckled, a bit amused that she was willing to get into one of those talks, especially when 15 minutes ago, they were still at it. He looked at her form, naked and tangled in his sheets, her hair was messy but her eyes were firmly looking at him, as if she would get all her answers by staring.

"Mikasa, we've been doing it for about two months now, and I'm pretty sure that both of us can say that we enjoy it a _lot_"

She blushed a bit at that. Of course they did enjoy themselves together but that was not the issue, and she knew that he knew.

"Why are you sleeping with me if you know that I'm in love with him?" There, he had it. If he wanted to make it difficult for her on purpose, she would go straight to the point.

Levi was silent for a bit, looking at her intently.

"Are you really, Mikasa?"

"What do you mean by that? You know I am" She sounded annoyed.

He only looked at her for a few moments and sighed while passing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't think you are," he replied evenly. "I know you enough to know that you're not the kind of person that sleeps around. I also know that you probably wouldn't have any kind of problem to get any man you wanted into your bed. You could probably even convince Eren into it, but still, as far as I know, I'm the only one who you've slept with," He got only inches away from her face and stared at her closely. "So tell me, Mikasa, Why are _you_ sleeping with me?"

She was a bit unsettled by the turn of the events and couldn't really form a coherent thought to say at the moment, and Levi was still looking at her seriously with those eyes that seemed too keen for their own good.

He did mean what he had said. All the story of being in love with Eren might have been true when he met her 2 years ago, but things were different now, he knew that.

"So?" He pressed. She didn't answer. There was nothing to say because she, herself, couldn't understand it either. So she averted her eyes to glare at the pillow under her.

Levi knew that he'd won, but he still pushed it, "But hey, if you do love him but still want to be with me, maybe we could invite him one day, you know. I'm pretty sure that he must at least suspect something of us if your other friend, the smart one, spoke his mind to him," he said offhandedly. "I'm not really into the sharing crap or doing other guys but who knows," She was now looking disturbed and her mouth was hanging open a bit. "Maybe it'd be a good thing. That way you could get to have sex with him and I could probably fuck'im too, you know, get a first hand experience of what some peopl-"

He couldn't finish because she was above him in a second, glowering at him. One of her hands was covering his mouth and the other was holding his neck tightly.

"What the hell are you saying?" she blurted out to his face, Levi couldn't really answer because she wouldn't allow it, so he just glazed back normally, as if he didn't just propose what he had. It infuriated her more.

"You want to go and invite people to have sex with us? You want to go and fuck around? Well, I'm sorry but I won't have you fucking anyone else but me, so you better not do anything stupid," She kissed him hard, not giving room for any answers but follow her lead, and Levi wasn't about to complain when she straddled him and continued.

He let her do all she wanted to him. He let took all she could get from his body and soul, because, it was only with him that she could be as selfish as she wanted.

He loved her, and he knew that Mikasa was in love with him too, she had probably been for a while now, but she was pretty slow picking up such a change in her feelings, just like it had taken her some time to realize that she wanted him, months ago.

But it was fine with Levi.

She would catch up, eventually.

He'd make sure of that.


End file.
